Fate
by Pretty Little Problems
Summary: Even Fate can see that Max and Fang are meant for each other, and being the awesome other-worldly spirit that she is, she decides to give them a push in the right direction. Well, more like a shove. Also included: Fate meets Angel. Two-shot.
1. A Push In The Right Direction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own this plot. Ask before you steal it.**

**Update: Re-re-written. It's better now.**

Third person POV

So, you all know about Maximum Ride, the kick butt mutant that saved all of our asses from Itex. You also probably know that Maximum Ride loves her best friend Fang and that he loves her back. Actually, everyone seems to know that except Max. Fortunately, a not-so-little other worldly spirit called Fate has gotten quite impatient waiting and waiting for _something_ to happen, so she's decided to intervene herself. And when Fate intervenes 'something' does not even begin to cover it…

Max POV

I stood in my room just looking at it. It was surreal to have a room all my own, but I did thanks to my Mom, whose house we were staying at.

I was passing by a mirror when I decided to look in it. But, _I _didn't decide to look in it, if that makes sense. _Is this what mind control feels like? _I wondered, _It can't be, Angel is at the park with Mom today. _I saw my brush on the table in front of the mirror. I figured it was Nudge's idea of a 'subtle' hint that my hair was in need of brushing.

I picked it up and once it touched my hair some unnatural force forced me to sing.

The sound coming from my mouth did not sound like me, or anything I had ever heard. It was high pitched, and the words were from a language I had never heard. It was eerily beautiful.

I was certain that it was not coming from me, even though I could see my mouth moving and hear it as if it were my own words. I couldn't let go of the brush or stop singing no matter how hard I tried.

I gasped as I was released from whatever force was controlling me and dropped the brush, scrambling back to my bed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. Then, when I went to examine the brush, it was gone.

I thought I heard something outside my door, but I think it's just fourteen years of compulsive secrecy taking their toll. Even I knew that this was beyond anything I could sense.

I walked down stairs and found a surprise waiting for me…

Fang POV 

I was walking to Max's room to see if she had woken up yet. The flock wanted me to ask if we could go to the park today, which was pointless because Angel and Dr. M were already there.

We all knew Max would say yes, though. I think they were just trying to get rid of me or something, from what I remember none of them wanted to go to the park in the first place. They probably wanted to play truth or dare and thought this was a good way to get her over there.

I was about to knock on her door and ask her to come into the hallway so I wouldn't have to go into her room. It was all white, when we moved in, and do not want to see that again. I've heard that she decorated, though. I should see that, I decided. I had opened the door a crack when I heard a song, to me it sounded like Max was chanting.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all.

Not me that's for sure.

Maybe that's why he's given up

Someone beautiful has probably stolen his heart

But we'll never be worlds apart

He'll always be my best friend

I'll fake a smile and things will be the same as always

He'll never see the hurt he caused me."

Then Max finished with a gasp and dropped her brush. I thought she had seen me so I backed into the hallway and ran to my room. Did she really think I could give up or meet someone else?

She's crazy. I've eased up for a while to give her some time to think about me. It seems to have worked… She was talking about me right? Yeah. I guess I'll have to prove it to her. I went downstairs and waited for her to come down.

Max POV

Still shaken, I eased my way downstairs. I think I had been possessed. I had gotten down stairs and immediately was kissed. I could tell it was Fang. When his lips touched mine, instead of fogging up my mind, it was like a fog had been lifted… I-I loved him.

Fate POV

So, I seem to have done it again. And, it's about time too. Max isn't the only one who can see clearly now. My inner eye has been blurring whenever anything has to do with Maximum. Now, thankfully, I see clearly and let me tell you, this is very far from over. Things are about to get interesting...

**The next chapter is about Fate meeting Angel **


	2. Angel's New Friend

**Redone and Re-posted, but I definitely could've done better...**

Third Person POV

Max and Fang are together, Nudge's mouth is taped shut, and all is right with the world, right? Wrong. I told you things were going to get interesting.

Fate POV

I was sitting on the bed, spinning my loom when the little mind reader walked into her room. She was looking through her toy trunk, not noticing me sitting in plain sight. I decided to announce my presence.

"Don't you knock?" I asked.

"It's my room," Angel answered, "Why can't I read your mind?"

"I'm pure spirit. I've just taken some random form." I told her. At the moment, I looked like a ten year old girl with violet eyes and black hair.

You may be wondering why I am revealing myself to her. It is because telepaths are descendents of one of the Fates.

Angel would have her telepathic powers whether or not she was at the school. It is impossible for scientists to give mind reading or controlling powers, not that anyone normal would know that.

And, yes, the rest of the flock is considered normal because they are not descended from power, they were gifted it by people who didn't have the right to take it.

"Cool. Who are you…or rather, what are you?" Angel asked. She had figured some of it out, apparently.

"I am Fate. And by the way, you're welcome." I answered.

"For what?" Angel asked.

"For getting Max and Fang together." I told her.

"Oh. Thank you. It was about time." Angel said.

"Yes it was. Those two fought fate almost as hard as these two teenagers from Washington," I said, "Please, sit down."

The young one sat down on the chair across from me.

"So I'm right? You're Fate?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I am," I told her.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"A few thousand years old." I said, nonchalantly.

"Really? You look ten." Angel said.

"Looks can be deceiving." I smiled.

"Well, thank you very much for helping me with Fang and Max." Angel said.

"It's no problem. They were getting annoying," I mumbled.

"Could you meet them?" Angel asked.

"I don't think that's possible." I said, amused.

"Why?" Angel was confused.

"Well…"

The door opened then and Max walked in.

"Angel? Why are you talking to yourself?" Max asked.

"I'm not I'm talking to…" Angel looked around and she saw me and pointed.

"There's no one there sweetheart." Max said.

I walked up to Angel.

"Angel," I said, "she can't see me."

"Um, never mind, Max," Angel said, confused.

"Okay then." Max said as she left the room. The door was left open, so I closed it with a snap.

"Wow."

"You could do that too, if you tried hard enough," I told her.

"How?" Angel asked.

"With practice. Angel, the reason I have revealed myself to you, nay, the reason I can reveal myself to you is because you are a direct descendent of me and my sisters.

The main reason I came was to tell you two things. Firstly, never stop using your powers, no matter what any humans tell you.

Secondly, do not let this go to your head. I have seen too many young ones develop their powers at too young an age and be destroyed by their own cockiness and selfishness. I do not want that to happen to you," I explained.

"What? How? What do you mean?" Angel was shocked.

"Dang it! I've got to go. A psychic and an empath need my help.

Listen, Angel, before I go you need to know that a difficult road has been lain out for you. You cannot escape it. You will find your true duty like all other telepaths, and it does not involve the flock or the scientists. I will be in touch," I said hurriedly.

"Will I ever actually see you again?" Angel asked.

"Of course. Goodbye little one." I said sadly. She was told too early, I believe, but what is done is done.

"Good-bye Fate," Angel whispered as I walked away, fading with every step.

Angel POV

Two years later…

It's been two years since I saw Fate face to face, but I know she's here. I hear her giggling sometimes. I stepped into my room and heard a familiar laugh.

"Hello Angel. It is time," Fate said.

"Hey Fate, nice to see you again."

**Review**


End file.
